Gota
Gota, originally labelled as the Fans tribe, was a tribe from Survivor: Caramoan. Even though the tribe originally comprised of new castaways, they were far superior in comparison to the returning players. Once the tribe switch came however, the former majority became the minority with two warring sides of Fans trying to seize control with the help of the Favourites. In the end, the Favourites stuck with a few close allies and voted out the outsiders of the original Gota tribe. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Members *Alyssa, a once shy nerd turned blue collar worker who is currently pursuing her dream career as a electrician. *Ashton, an adventurous larrikin who is charming and went to a performing arts school for his skills in singing and drumming. *Chet, a self-proclaimed couch potato who also has passions for video games, heavy metal bands and surprisingly, gymnastics. *Ellie, a super competitive triple threat; she is a singer, dancer and actor who also believes she can play a cut-throat game. *Jefra, a former Miss Teen USA titleholder who believes that the most important part of the game is the social bonds each person makes with others. *Jorja, an upper classed single lady who is well travelled but in her spare time enjoys watching Survivor and visiting chat forums. *Lorenzo, a recently out of high school prankster whose favourite hobbies include practical jokes and video games. *Luke, a super outgoing and creative guy who can impress ladies with his ability to play guitar and sing. *Spud, a super fan of the game who enjoys making bonds with others and does so in his heavy metal band with Survivor alumni Rock. *Terra, the manager of her local beautician which specialises in eyebrow waxing and also a television personality. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Alyssa *Ashton *Ellie *Fawn, most memorable for her performance in Survivor: Blood vs. Water where she played under the radar whilst getting the power couple from the game. *Jefra *Lorenzo *Mitchell, the winner of Survivor: Philippines who played an underdog game once the majority alliance kept him safe whilst they turned on each other. *Spencer, a castaway who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and has always played in the middle until the bigger characters played him. Tribe History On Day 1, the orange Gota tribe consisted of Fans of the game. Three alliances were clearly formed throughout the first few days on Gota beach. The social and physical threats formed the majority and included Ashton, Ellie, Jefra, Luke and Terra. The more awkward trio consisted of Alyssa, Jorja and Spud which left Chet and Lorenzo on the bottom. The boys, knowing they were in the minority bonded and made a solid Final Two deal whilst planning on bringing in more allies for numbers. This proved useless because no one else on the tribe was willing to work with them and they became the target of the majority. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the boys voted for Jorja because they believed she was the weakest in challenges. The awkward trio voted for Ashton because they believed he was the core of the alliance of five. However, the five had the power and sent home Chet because they believed he and Lorenzo had the potential to flip to the opposing tribe if they had the chance. The Gota tribe then went on an immunity streak partly due to the weaknesses of Bikal and won the next three immunity challenges. At this point, the Fans vs. Favorites twist ended and the remaining castaways were switched into the Gota and Bikal tribes. The new Gota tribe consisted of original members Alyssa, Ashton, Ellie, Jefra and Lorenzo and were joined by former Favourites Fawn, Mitchell and Spencer. Alyssa and Lorenzo who were in the minority of the original Gota tribe now had power and convinced the favourites to join their alliance. On Day 13, a Double Tribal Council occurred where both castaways had to vote somebody out. Ellie, knowing her former popular alliance was crumbling decided to join the new majority. Under the direction of Alyssa and Lorenzo, the new alliance voted for Ashton. However, Ellie remembered that Ashton had a Hidden Immunity Idol and told him to play it and vote for one of the majority. The was successful and at tribal council, the power shifted to Jefra and Ashton who voted out Alyssa. Even though Ashton and Jefra survived the first tribal council on the new tribe, they knew they had to scramble and point the target at someone else. The pair thought that the best people to try and convince would be Mitchell and Spencer. The new alliance of four was formed and tried to target Ellie because they believed she would be a flipper if the merge was to come. When Gota lost the next immunity challenge, the trio of Fawn, Lorenzo and Ellie voted for Jefra. However, the new alliance of Ashton, Jefra, Mitchell and Spencer sent home Ellie. Ashton and Jefra once again had power and wanted to now target Lorenzo as revenge for trying to plot against them. The pair decided to turn on Mitchell and Spencer at this point. Remembering that Fawn had ties with the Bikal women, the pair decided to join forces with her to try and get in good favours with the opposing alliance. When the tribe lost the next tribal council, Lorenzo was on the outs and voted for Spencer, Spencer and Mitchell wanted to blindside Fawn but the new majority with Ashton, Fawn and Jefra sent home Lorenzo. On Day 20, Gota finally was disbanded and the remaining twelve castaways competed to win the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Caramoan Tribes